Elmo's Lullaby?
by UltimateWarrior4Life
Summary: You expect me to tell you? Look, long story short, Elmo's lullaby turns crazy as heck!


Ok, Ok, this is gonna be hillarious, ok, remember the number of the day?...NO NOT MURRAY!...Farther back, *Count and Countessa* No, a little further...*the baker 10* TOO FAR BACK!...*Cut to pipe organ* Yes, THAT number of the day segment...Well, I figured, what would have happened if they ACTULLY sang Elmo a lullaby?, (This is gonna be epic!)

* * *

Director: 10 MINUTES TILL AIR! Ok, So far we've the letter of the day. Check...Number of the Day?...Check...Street Story?...Check...Random Cartoons?...Check...Now all that's left is Elmo's scene...celebrity lullaby time?...Celebrities? WHERE ARE THE CELEBRITIES?...I know! *tries to call Paris Hilton, can't reach her* DARN IT!...Hmmm, I know! Adam Sandler! Surely HE can sing a lullaby to Elmo! *tries to call him, Adam is busy filming another movie* UGH! Please oh PLEASE tell me that Bret Hart can sing for Elmo! *tries to call him, but his battery dies* NO!...Great, just great...NOW what am I going to find a celebrity?!

Tom Green: *peaks in*

Director: No Tom Green, we need a FAMILY FRIENDLY celebrity, not a raging psychopath!

Tom Green: Director would you like some sausages?

Director: *facepalm, walks around thinking, sees Matt Vogel, gets an idea* Say Matt?

Matt Vogel: ?

Director: Does the Count still have his organ?

Matt Vogel: ...Yes?

Director: *evil grin on his face*

*10 MINUTES LATER...*

Director: AND ACTION!

*we cut to Elmo's bedroom, Elmo can't seem to sleep at all*

Elmo: Boy...Elmo is having trouble sleeping!...Elmo wishes one of those celebrities could sing for me...again...

*knock, knock, knocK*

Elmo: Oh boy! That must be the celebrity! Come in!

*The door opens, but it is not a celebrity, rather the pipe organ from Seasons 33-38. And the Count Von Count!*

Elmo: ...Who are?...Elmo means, What IS this?!

Count: Greetings Elmo! I am the Count!...I heard, that you needed a bed time lullaby, so...I BROUGHT MY ORGAN! AH AH AH AH! *Thunder and lighting*

Elmo: ...Why not just sing to Elmo yourself?

Count: Never mind that, Are you ready my little bat chick?

Elmo: Uuuuuh...okay? Elmo is ready...

Count: Alright then, *does his usual warmup, but before he can play a single note, one of the pipes (the 11th one) opens up, apparently something's up*

The 11th Pipe: Not this time Count...And maybe...NOT EVER AGAIN...*the rest of the pipes open up their eyes* I believe it's time, we showed everyone, what we TRUELY ARE!

*The organ dissapears and it turns out...THEY WERE REAL HUMANS THIS WHOLE TIME?!*

Count: Hey, hey, Vat is going on here?!

Elmo: Elmo doesn't know? Mr. Chartuse Eyes, Why are you so angry at the Count?

Seven and Eight: He's a cuckoo bird.

Eleven: It's NOT just that! I'M FED UP, AND I'M NOT TAKIN' IT ANYMORE! EIGHT, TEN, THIRTEEN, FIFTEEN! *Points to the Count* SEEEEEEEEZZZZZEEEEEEEE HIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

*Groan, Relucantly, the 4 tie up The Count*

Count Von Count: *tied up* MMFH! MMFH! (Director: Is that in the script?!) (Vogel: Well, you called for it.)

Eleven: *to Elmo* You want a bedtime song? HERE'S YOUR BEDTIME SONG! *to everyone* OK EVERYONE, LIKE WE REHEARSED IT!

*Creepy Organ music starts to play, startling Elmo*

Elmo: What's going on Count?!

Count: Mmf Mmf Mmf! (Director: I don't know Elmo!, Just play along!)

All 20: Watch yourself

Don't fall off of the shelf

14: *flirtingly*You must be the new boys in town

Elmo: *looks around* What's that sound?  
Is someone movin' round?

11: *to Elmo* Sit down for a spell  
You don't look so well

15: *on top of a shelf* Wait a minute, I feel great  
You just leave yourself to fate  
You might as well just hang around

4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 16, 17, 18, 19 and 20: It's too late  
We've got to operate  
*11 joins in* Just try to relax  
It's a house of wax!

17, 18 and 19: *go all disco on them* Oh, I remember Frankenstein  
Shivers up my spine, wo-oh  
Count Von Count: I'm for getting out of here  
No need to shout, my dear, no-oh (Director: This is breaking 17 of the Sesame Street rules!)

*3, 4 and 5 have knives and razor sharp...razors*  
3, 4, 5, 10 and 11: Who will go to the cellar down below?  
1: Trouble is a-bubblin' in the brew  
All but 11: And while you're down there Mr. Vincent Price  
Will give you good advice  
11: *looks like Dr. No with a cat* He'll know what to do  
You just tell him "Boo!"  
All: He will put the voodoo in the stew  
I'm telling you!

*Disco again*

It's like a movie  
It's a B-movie show  
It's like a movie  
It's a B-movie show

*We take a brake from the action, Elmo and Count yell for help, Big Bird comes*

Big Bird: What's going on you guys?

Count: Big Bird, you've got to get the hell out of here! My organ has gone MAD I tell you! MAD!

Big Bird: Nonsense, I don't think- *Sees the 20 people* OH MY GOD, THEY'VE GONE MAD!

Director: What have I done?!

Count: Wait, YOU caused THIS?

Director: Aw crap!

Count: I can't believe you DID this!

Matt Vogel: *runs for his life* AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Big Bird: This is weird  
Count and Elmo It's much worse than we feared  
Director: I'll close my eyes and make it disappear

*Cookie Monster and Forgetful Jones see what's going on*  
Cookie Monster: Wow, they strange.  
Forgetful Jones: This ain't home on the range  
All 20 pipes: You just tell St. Pete  
That you got cold feet

*Elmo sees the sun going down*

Elmo, Count, Big Bird and Director: There goes the sun  
Here comes the night  
Somebody turn on the light  
Somebody tell me that fate has been kind!

All 20 pipes: You can't go out  
You are out of your mind!

*Now Big Bird is being taken down and is being attacked*

It's like a movie  
It's a B-movie show  
It's like a movie  
It's a B-movie show

Aah-aah!

Aah-aah!

Aah-aah!

Aah-aah!

Aah-aah!

Aah-aah!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

*The song finishes and the people turn back into an organ*

11: Good night. *The pipe organ vanishes away leaving everyone confused*

Director: Um...what just happened?

*Elmo faints as the Count looks shocked, jaw dropped, Big Bird shrugs*

* * *

Should I make these 20 humans that represented the number their own series? I think that would be really awesome!

Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!


End file.
